The invention relates to a carrier tube for sensors or samplers for use in metal or cryolite melts.
An isolating tube for measuring lances is known from the German utility model G 75 07 605, which is formed from a pressed mixture of cellulose and a binder. Additional carrier tubes are known from German Patent DE 103 59 449 B3.
Sensors with such carrier tubes are packed together in larger numbers. In this connection, the problem frequently arises that the carrier tubes cannot be stored or packed in a stable manner. Carrier tubes with a smooth surface also tend to slide during handling, due to low friction.